Their First Official Date
by MaryJane1913
Summary: Ranma and Akane have their first official date... if they like it or not. OneShot story but it's not complete. Test run.


**Their First Official Date**

**By: Karlene Ramirez**

Akane just sat on her chair behind the desk inside her bedroom. She held her small black pet piglet in her arms and she let a tear run down her face. She looked outside to see nothing but total darkness. There was no light outside except for the other houses and the few streetlights that were still working from the battle that had happened the night before. Yet again Ranma had gotten himself in trouble with yet another martial artist trying to be better than him. And as always Ranma won after training and training for hours and days but that wasn't why Akane had tears flowing from her eyes.   
"I tried so hard," she said as she wiped the tear from her cheek. She looked down at her pet pig as he seemed to sigh from her sadness. She held the piglet near her chest as she let out yet another set of tears. "It's just not fair; I tried my hardest this time." Akane had taken the whole day making a special cake for Ranma and yet it had come out just like all her other cooking's, just one big disaster. She had taken her time with it. She read the recipe as carefully as possible. Then, she went to the store and bought everything that she needed, flour, sugar, chocolate, and butter. She had everything that was written but when she finally got to the point where she needed to bake it she just did everything wring. She mixed the sugar with salt, she put too much butter and not enough flour, but what hurt her most of all wasn't the cake itself but what happened when she severed it.  
She sliced what seemed to be a leaning three layer chocolate cake and gave it to Ranma. At first he started running from her but her father and Mr. Satome stopped Ranma from going to far. They brought him back to Akane as she held the plate with the cake proudly in her hands. Ranma took a deep breath and swallowed his pride. He took the cake from Akane and stared at it before he finally placed it in his mouth. Akane looked with wonder as Ranma chewed down her baking. His face changed from dislike and fear to total disgust and anguish. The horrible taste took over his mouth and there was nothing he could do but scream about the taste and run for something to wash it away.   
Akane didn't want to show her disappointed in front of Ranma so she pretended to just be angry and smacked him on the head with a mallet. Still, deep down inside she wasn't angry at Ranma, she was angry at herself. All she wanted more than anything was to make Ranma happy for once. She had felt such jealousy when it came to his other fiancées. They were all marvelous cooks and Ranma loved seating at their place and eating until he couldn't anymore. She wanted to make Ranma smile like that but the chance that it would ever happen was wearing thin.  
All Akane could do now was cry in her room, holding her pet P-Chan in her arms. She sometimes felt that the only person she could talk to was P-Chan but unknowingly to Akane, P-Chan was more than what he seemed. P-Chan was in fact he dear friend Ryoga who was cursed just like Ranma but instead of turning into a girl when splashed with cold water, like Ranma, Ryoga would turn into a small black pig. He loved Akane more than friends but could never find the courage to tell her. In his mind a great why to be by her side was to pretend he was just a normal pet pig. He hated to see Akane in such pain. Even if he wanted Akane for himself he would do anything to make her happy.   
Akane just looked out the window as tiny water drops started to hit the glass. She let her last tear fall down her face as she saw her reflection from the window. "One day, P-Chan, you'll see," she said as she moved P-Chan to look at him straight in the eyes, "One he will sweep me off my feet. Until then I'll just keep pretending that I hate him." P-Chan looked at Akane with an upset face as she stood up and turned off the lights to her room. She moved the blanket from her bed and slid in still holding P-Chan tightly in her arms. She wrapped the blanket around her and fell asleep quickly. P-Chan just looked at her, sighing as the night passed by.

"Ranma!" screamed a familiar voice as Ranma stumbled his way to the dinning area. It was still early in the morning and even if he had washed his face and gotten dressed Ranma wouldn't feel awake until he had breakfast. He turned his head quickly expecting Akane, his father, or any one of his many enemies but the only person he found was Ryoga running towards him with rage. "Ranma, you jerk," screamed Ryoga as he charged for Ranma who was standing half asleep in the hallway. Ranma opened his eyes wide as he saw a fully wet Ryoga coming for him. His martial arts status took over him and stood ready to fight Ryoga. If there was anything that woke up Ranma in the morning besides breakfast it was a good fight.  
Ranma stood still waiting for Ryoga to try and throw his first punch. He didn't care why Ryoga was attacking him, all Ranma cared about was the fact that he was going to have a chance to fight and most likely win. Ranma waited for the punch but instead Ryoga just grabbed Ranma by his shirt and slammed him to the way. "Apologize to Akane," said Ryoga in pure anger.  
"What for?" said Ranma forgetting about the cake ordeal the day before. "Were you sleeping in her room again?" asked Ranma getting angry at the fact that Ryoga was still getting away with sleeping in Akane's bed. He knew about Ryoga's feelings for Akane and it killed him to know that he was sleeping in the same bed as Akane and getting away with it because he was in his pig form.

"You make Akane cry last night," said Ryoga, "why are you so mean to Akane?"

"I did nothing to her," said Ranma as he shoved Ryoga from him. Ryoga stepped back and looked at Ranma in the eyes. He could tell that Ranma wasn't lying, he really did forget about the night before. Ryoga didn't bother trying to remind Ranma of what had happened. Instead he needed to make his plan to make Akane happy in affect. All night he stayed up thinking of what would make Akane happy.

"_One day he will sweep me off my feet. Until then I'll keep pretending that I hate him." _

Those words kept repeating in Ryoga's head. He hated seeing Ranma with Akane but there was nothing that he hated more than seeing Akane upset. He had forced himself during the night to do what he was about to do at this very moment. Never in his life did he ever think that he would be asking this question to Ranma and it took everything he had to ask. "Ranma," he said stuttering, "Will you go out on a date with Akane?"

Ranma couldn't believe his ears. Did he just hear what he thought he heard? There was no way that Ryoga would be asking him to ask Akane out on a date. "What?" was all Ranma could say from the confusion he was feeling.

"Ask Akane out on a date?" repeated Ryoga.

"Are you sick or something, man? Why are you asking me to ask the tomboy out?"

Ryoga couldn't tell Ranma the real reason for why he was doing this but he had to make sure that Ranma would agree to it. "Please Ranma, just do it."

"No way," he said as he started walking for the dinning area. Ryoga didn't move. He knew that Ranma would disagree but he had that covered. "Ranma my boy, ready for your big date tonight?" asked Mr. Satome.

"Finely," screamed Mr. Tendo with tears flowing down his face, "it's good to see that you two taking it seriously. Oh how I've dreamed of seeing Ranma and Akane going out on a date."

"But I…" said Ranma trying to shut them up.

"Oh Father," said Kasumi with her usual sweet and kind voice, "I wonder how Akane will feel when she reads that note you left her."

"What note?" asked Ranma.

"You know the note you asked Ryoga to place near Akane's table that said you were going to take her out tonight," said Nabiki counting some money that she had made at school the night before.

"I didn't leave a note," protested Ranma but no one believed him. Ryoga stood near the door listening in. There was no way for Ranma to escape tonight's date with Akane for no one was going to let him miss it. Ryoga slowly walked out of the house as everyone kept telling Ranma how excited they were for him and Akane. Ryoga walked out of the house and stood near the front gate. He looked up to the second floor of the house wondering what Akane would think of when she opened the note.

Akane walked back to her room after taking a long bath. She needed it after all of the crying she had done the night before. She unwrapped her hair from the towel that she had on her head. She placed her things on her bed and turned to her desk to get her hair brush. There she saw a piece of paper folded into a card.

"To Akane," read the front of the card. She picked it up and opened it wondering who it was from.

**My dearest Akane, **

**I can't keep my true feelings from you any longer. Please meet me at the park for some dinner and a movie. I will see you at six today. **

**Yours truly, **

**Ranma**

"Ranma?" she said softly to herself. Could this note be real? There was no way that Ranma would write something like this. It had to be a joke, there was no other truth. Akane stomped her way down the stairs ready to kick Ranma where he deserved it. As she made it down stairs she saw that only her father and two sisters sat at the dinner table.

"Akane," said Kasumi with a smile, "did you get the note?"

"How did you…"

"Ranma told us," said Nabiki.

"Ranma?" she said quietly. _So then it was real_, she thought.

"Ranma and his father left," said Akane's father, "Satome wanted to get Ranma ready for his big date. He told me to tell you that he would meet you there." Akane couldn't hold it back any longer. A smile crept up her face as she realized that it was all true. She turned around quickly and ran up to her room. She shut the door and opened her closet doors. She looked inside finding the perfect outfit for her first date with Ranma.

Ranma walked to the bench where he was to meet with Akane. He dragged his feet as he walked in the park. The day was nice and sunny, not too hot with a nice breeze coming from the west. People played around in the park and others were on dates of their own…

Date…

Ranma never agreed to his outing with Akane and the word date made him shiver. He was forced out of the house to by his new outfit, which ended up being his normal Chinese sleeveless top, except it was in white and not red, and a pair of blue pants. He was forced to by a bouquet of flowers for Akane and was given advice from his father and Mr. Tendo about what to do on a date. The last thing he wanted was to be on this date.

He made it to the bench and quickly sat down, slopping down in the seat hoping that Akane wouldn't come. He looked up to the bright blue sky as the breeze blew just a bit stronger. "Oh no," screamed a girly voice. Ranma looked down to see a white hat flying by with the wind. It had a pink ribbon around it as it started going further away.

Ranma stood up and grabbed the hat for the person that it belonged to. As he was trying to grab the hat, the flowers that he had in his hands started flying away. He finally grabbed the hat and stood up to give the hat to the woman; he stopped when he saw who it was. There she stood in a cute white sleeveless dress that matched with her hat. Her short hair was being pulled back by the right side with a small pink clip. She smiled at him as he handed her the hat. "Thank you, Ranma," said Akane as she held on to the hat.

Ranma stood still, not moving as he looked up and down at Akane. "Wow, she looks cute," he thought. His eyes wouldn't stop goggling at Akane and she just smiled. Akane couldn't hold her smile back; she still couldn't believe that Ranma and she were on a real date. It had taken her all day to get ready and she started to wonder what Ranma was thinking.

Ranma couldn't speak. He tried saying something but nothing came to mind. "Ranma," she said trying to stop the silence between the two, "are you sure you want to do this?"

"You look cute," said Ranma without thinking. Akane's eyes glowed from Ranma's words; he tried to recover from the words that had come out of his mouth. He quickly moved his hand in front of hers and showed her the one flower that had stayed on his hand. She smiled and took the flower, smelling it sweet scent.

Ranma took a large breath of air, trying to calm himself down, but nothing seemed to work. She held her hat and her flower in the same hand and grabbed Ranma's hand with the other. "So," she said happily, "where are we going."

Ranma started taking steps and Akane just followed. He finally calmed down and spoke, "How about a movie first?"

"Alright," she said as they walked in to the movies.

"What do you mean they're on a date," screamed Ukyo, flipping another Japanese pizza over. Ryoga sat quietly on the table, remembering what he had just done. Shampoo sat next to him with her arms crossed over her chest. Ukyo cooked quickly, trying to clam herself down from Ryoga's news.

Until this very moment, Ryoga had thought that he had done a good thing having Ranma and Akane going out on a date. It made Akane happy, and in the end that's all he ever wanted. Still, Ukyo and Shampoo were proving him wrong. "Shampoo no believe Ryoga do stupid thing," said Shampoo with an angry face, "How let Ranma go on date with Akane?"

"Yeah, Ryoga," continued Ukyo, "Now you'll never have a chance with Akane. She and Ranma are most likely having a great time, and it's your entire fault."

"What made you do such thing?" asked Shampoo.

Ryoga remembered the sad look on Akane's face and that's all he needed to convince himself on what he had done, but he knew that neither Shampoo nor Ukyo would understand.

"Do you know what will happen if the date comes out good," asked Ukyo.

"Akane and Ranma will fall in love and Ranma will not marry Shampoo," responded Shampoo.

"Who said anything about Ranma-honey, marrying you," screamed Ukyo to Shampoo, "he was my fiancé first!"

"You no have Ranma," screamed back Shampoo, "Ranma marry Shampoo."

At that moment Ryoga saw what he had done. All he ever wanted was to have Akane and no matter what he did to make her happy, he wasn't making himself happy. Akane would be with Ranma and he would be left alone, as a small black piglet. He didn't want that, no matter how much he wanted for Akane's happiness, he didn't want to see her with someone else, non the less Ranma.

Ryoga stood up quickly and slammed his hand on the table. "I have to stop them," he screamed. Without another word he ran out of Ukyo's restaurant and went to find Ranma and Akane.

Shampoo and Ukyo looked at Ryoga as he zoomed out of the door. They blinked a few times before realizing what he had just done. "Wait for me," screamed Ukyo grabbing her large spatula and running out the door. Shampoo wasted no time and ran right behind Ukyo, making sure that she would get Ranma first.

"Two tickets please." Ranma paid for the movie tickets and walked into the theatre. He felt his heart pound as he stared at Akane from the corner of his eye. He was still in shock by her beauty, and the fact that this moment wasn't a dream. They walked to the concession stand and waited in the long line.

Neither tried holding hands or place an arm around the other, but their distance between each other was getting smaller by the second. They reached the cashier and Ranma made their order. "I'll have a large popcorn, large soda, some gummy bears, snowcaps, and nachos with extra cheese… What do you want Akane?"

Akane looked at Ranma with an eye twitching. She nodded her head. "I'll just have a small soda and snowcaps." Ranma paid for the food and the man severed them their order. Ranma carried a tray filled with his snacks while Akane just held her two items. She handed the tickets to the man, and they walked into their theatre. The theatre was filled with people, a usual for a Saturday night.

They found seats in the center of the theatre. After stepping on a few people's feet they sat down and settled for the movie. Ranma started digging into his bucket of popcorn and Akane slowly ate her candy. The theatre was buzzing with noise, but there was silence between Ranma and Akane, neither really knowing what to say. "So," started Akane, "this was a good idea."

Ranma swallowed his popcorn and took a large gulp of soda. "Yeah, I guess…"

"Oh… You're not having fun?"

"No… don't think that… I'm having a great time."

"Really," she turned her head and gave him a large smile. Ranma choked for Akane's smile. He couldn't help it. He grabbed his soda and chucked it down, letting his throat clear up. Akane giggled to herself.

The lights went down and the movie started. 'The Notebook' started playing on the large screen. Ranma grunted as the love, mushy movie started. He had wanted to see the new horror movie that was playing across the hall, but he knew how much Akane had hated scary things, even though she would never admit it.

Ranma moved his attention to the people around the theatre. He saw that everyone in the room was a couple. Some where holding hands, others were kissing and some had their arms around each other. Ranma looked at Akane, whose eyes were planted to the screen, and took a deep breath. He slowly stretched his arms above his head, doing a large yawn. Just as he was lower his arms down and having his right arm land on Akane's shoulder and large scream surprised him.

"Don't you dare lay a hand on her!" Everyone in the theater looked at the screaming, annoying boy. There stood Ryoga, Ukyo, and Shampoo. Ranma and Akane looked at them stunned and confused. "Akane no have Ranma… Ranma is Shampoo's."

"Sugar, I'm here to get my Ranma-honey and take him on our date."

"Ranma no go date with you, he date me… right Ranma?" They all looked back at Ranma and Akane's seats. "Ranma?"

Akane and Ranma ran out of the theatre as quick as they could. They entered another theater and sat in silence hoping that the other three didn't spot them. "This is all your fault Ranma," said Akane as she smacked him over the head.

"My fault? I didn't tell them about the date." They both grunted and found a new seat in the new theatre. The movie was a cartoon children's movie. "It's better than nothing," said Ranma.

"Aw, but the movie is so incanting with its child like quality," said a familiar voice. Ranma and Akane slowly moved their heads to the voice. Kuno sat still with his sister seating beside him.

"Ranma-darling, what are you doing here with the wench?"

"WENCH!" Akane was about to hit Kudachi, but Ryoga, Ukyo, and Shampoo entered the theatre. "There they are," screamed Ukyo, "Stop their date!"

Ranma grabbed Akane's hand and pulled her away from her seat. "Date!" screamed Kuno, "I will not have this, or my name isn't blue thunder." Ranma and Akane ran down the steps of the theatre and jumped over the charging Ryoga, Ukyo, Shampoo, Kuno, and Kudachi.

"_And I thought this was going to be peaceful," _thought Akane as Ranma and her ran around the theatre halls. They entered another theatre, but it wasn't long until they found them. Ranma and Akane ran from room to room, trying to escape, but it was becoming pointless. "Don't let them get away," screamed Ryoga.

Ranma and Akane turned the corner with their last breaths of air. Ryoga, Ukyo, Shampoo, Kuno, and Kudachi turned the corner to find more theatres, but no Ranma and Akane. They all went into each theatre, but there were no where to be seen. "This is last theatre," said Shampoo.

"No," said Ryoga, "Akane would never let Ranma take her in there." They looked up at the name of the movie. It was the horror movie that Ranma had wanted to see. "They must have escaped through those doors. Let's go!" They all exited the theatre, running into the street trying to find the chased after couple.

"They will never find us here," said Ranma sitting happily at the movie he originally wanted to see. Ranma knew that they wouldn't look in this theatre because of Akane's fear. He knew that by now they would be long gone. He looked up at the movie to see someone chopping another's head off. He smiled.

Akane closed her eyes from fear. She never liked horror movies, but she knew that this was the best hiding place. She opened her eyes to see something gruesome happening in the movie. She did a small scream and closed her eyes again.

She felt a shacking arm wrap around her shoulder, bring her closer to him. She opened her eyes to see Ranma looking down at her with a smile on his face. His warm arm was wrapped around her. "Don't be scared, I'm here to protect you."

Akane blushed and moved in closer to Ranma. She wrapped her arms around Ranma's chest and held him tightly. They both sat still, holding each other and blushing from the odd, but perfect moment.

"It was a great idea getting ice cream after the movie."

"Well, after they chased us around the movie theatre, I had forgotten all the snacks I bought at the first movie. I was getting hungry." Akane giggled as she took a spoonful of ice cream into her mouth. They walked together back to the dojo, eating their cups of ice cream.

The moonlight shinned brightly above them, with the sight of ever blinking star clearly in the dark sky. There was no one in the streets as they walked side by side, close enough to be wrapped in each other's arms, but because of the ice cream cups, just walked together.

They turned into the dojo and walked back inside the house. Everyone was fast asleep, to the surprise of Ranma and Akane. They had thought the whole family would stay up to welcome them back from their date, but it was really late. They took off their shoes and up the stairs. Ranma walked Akane to her bedroom door and stopped before she stepped in.

"I had fun," said Akane.

"Yeah, I did too. We should do this more often." Akane smiled, "yeah, we should… Goodbye."

"Bye…"Akane walked into her room and gently closed the door behind her. Ranma leaned on the wall and took a deep breath. He really did have a great time, and he was glad it happened.

He walked back to his room, to find his father, in panda form, sleeping on the floor. He grabbed his boxers and a tank top and changed from his clothes. He stepped out of the bedroom and brushed his teeth in the bathroom across the hall. He started walking back to his room when he heard someone calling him.

"Ranma," said Akane as she tipped over to him in her pajamas. Ranma looked at Akane with wonder. She leaned closer to him and kissed him on the cheek. His face turned red from her sudden move. She lean back and shy away her face, trying to hide her blushing face. "Good night…"

She started to walk back to her room, but Ranma called out to her. "Night…" She smiled and went back into her room as Ranma place his hand on the cheek Akane had kissed. It was the perfect ending to their official, but not last, first date.


End file.
